Use of image analysis in detection of anomalies or defects has been in use in various fields. Specifically, the food processing industry has incorporated digital image analysis in conjunction with continuous conveyors in automated food sorting systems. For example, some prior art methods provide for the inspection of food products and other products or items whose quality can be visually ascertained. As with any advanced imaging or spectral analysis, the detected images need to be compared against a reference, meaning that the system needs to be calibrated to ensure consistent measurements. Yet the systems and methods known in the art of image analysis often require calibration procedures that interrupt the capturing of images for defect detection. This can be problematic when the defect detection system is in use in conjunction with continuous production lines (e.g., continuous conveyor systems transporting products to be inspected for defect).
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that provides for calibration and recalibration of a digital defect detection system, that does not require slowing down or stopping the production conveyor system. Further, an improved digital defect detection system needs to be capable of retrofitting an existing product conveyor system. Finally, a need exists for the digital defect detection system and method that provide accurate and real-time calibration of the image acquisition and analysis systems during continuous production.